


Interlude

by domesticatedantelope (Vault_of_Glass)



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/domesticatedantelope
Summary: The new Duchess sneaks off for a brief interlude.





	Interlude

They won’t have much time.

It’s the first thing Ivey ever learned about court life: there is no prize more precious than time or privacy. And tonight, forced to navigate practiced smiles and small talk with nobles whose names she learned on notecards, she finds herself in desperate need of both. After a full day of painstaking delicacy and decorum, hours of playing polite and trying not to give herself away with yearning glances, feeling those dark eyes hanging hungry on her body all evening  -

Duchess Nieves Bai is ready to misbehave.

When she finally manages to slip free from any more obligatory dances and sneak her way out to the gardens, she emerges into the starlit dark of night, the dim glow of lanterns lighting her path. Her heels snap too sharply against the paved stonework until she pauses to kick them off, padding silently deeper into the garden, the music and murmur of voices reduced to a distant hum behind her. She searches the darkness with swift, sweeping glances, feeling the first twinge of alarm in the pit of her gut.

_Did I get the right garden? Why are there so damn many of them?_

“Don’t see too many duchesses out here this time of night.”

The tension melts from her shoulders in an instant, and she can hardly resist a smile when she turns to see her future husband leaning so casually against the arch of a stone alcove. His arms are crossed over his chest, but his posture is open and easy, and she recognizes on his face that familiar, lazy amusement he saves just for her.

She tilts her head and offers him the coyest sliver of a smile in response. “You won’t see many duchesses like me.”

He holds her gaze through the darkness before she watches his eyes drop the length of her body, slowly drinking in the sight of her. “Mmn. You’re damn right about that.” As if drawn by some irresistible force, he moves closer in a few languid strides, backing her under the cover of a looming tree. She can smell the sweet of apple blossoms in the air, then the faint warmth of after-shave and alcohol as Drake steps firmly into her personal space. He drops his mouth to the hollow beneath her jaw, and she shivers at the ghost of his lips and breath across her skin.

“ _God_ , I’ve been wanting to touch you all night,” he mumbles hungrily between the kisses he bites down her neck. His hands find her hips, tugging her flush against his body before drifting up her waist, warm fingers grazing the bare skin where the back of her dress dips open. “You know how painful it is to sit through all the speeches and dancing when all I can think about is bending you over the nearest table?”

She tries to stifle her moan and almost succeeds - and then his teeth find the base of her throat and he’s sucking a mark into her skin and she’s gasping out his name into the darkness, unable to contain the urgent whimper that breaks free.

Drake bleeds a husky laugh into the crook of her shoulder. “C’mon, Bai, you know you gotta do better than that.” He laps his tongue at the pulse point in her throat, dragging the scrape of stubble up her skin and humming when she shudders in response.

Ivey winds her nails up the back of his neck, gripping his hair between her fingers. His mouth and his wandering hands are so horribly distracting, and she finds her normal gilded words and smooth composure thoroughly undone by his attention. She wets her lips and gazes up at him with hooded eyes. A thrill runs her spine at the ardent way he watches her, like she is something sacred and he intends to worship her properly. “I thought you liked it when I’m noisy?”

“I love all the pretty sounds you make,” he reassures her, low and rough at the shell of her ear. “But I’d rather have you all to myself, and we don’t need any nosy royalty wandering over to investigate.” His teeth skim the dark-bitten curve of her lip, pressing a slow, lazy kiss there. When he speaks again, his voice is rich with want and humor. “You’ll cause a scandal.”

“God forbid we have any more of those,” she mutters dryly, and he hides a grin against her throat to stifle his laughter, his shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. She would scold him, but it’s difficult to play cross when the sound of his laughter makes her feel like she could sprout wings and fly.

Drake’s hands slip under her dress and follow the lean slope of her thighs. It takes him hardly any effort at all to lift her into his arms, and she wraps her legs lovingly around him as he pins her to the wall, his fingers hunting past the lace of her underwear. A vague twinge of concern stitches her hazy thoughts back together, despite the tempting sensation of his rough, warm fingertips edging slowly closer to the need between her thighs. She pats his arm until he pulls away to meet her gaze. “Baby, your shoulder!”

Something fond heats the dark of his eyes, and he slows to kiss her with heartbreaking tenderness, shifting her weight into one arm so he can press a soothing hand to the side of her face. “S’all good. Strong enough to lift my fiancee up and kiss her,” he continues before she can protest. “Since she’s apparently decided to kick her little shoes off and run wild.” He catches one of her feet in his hand and rolls his thumb in firm circles down the arch of her sole, smirking when her head drops back with an airy moan.

“Oh, that’s lovely...”

“Shit, Bai, I’ll do anything to hear you moan for me like that.” His hips buck restlessly between her legs, where she can feel the hard, hot weight of him against her.

Ivey kisses the tensing muscles in his neck, sucking at his throat until he groans and clutches her tighter. “Even here?” she teases, playing with the ends of his dark hair. “Out in the gardens with all of Cordonia’s upper nobility just inside?”

“Anywhere,” he promises with a smitten smile. “Anytime. I’m yours when you want me.”

She tugs him closer, and he offers no resistance, groaning as he dips his head to claim her lips once more. He hitches her higher in his arms, and she feels the tips of his fingers nudging her thong aside, stroking the slick folds of her sex until his touch zeroes in on her clit. She whines through her teeth, struggling to keep her voice from rising as his teasing touches quickly start to find purpose, rolling determined shapes into her skin. He watches her squirm and whimper with reverence in his eyes, and she feels so weightless in his arms, lost among the waves of pleasure and utterly  _loved_.

He shifts his thumb to continue those torturous circles around her clit, freeing his fingers to search further down her folds. They both groan when he slowly fucks two fingers into her, and her face burns at the wet, sinful sound when he does.

“Christ, Bai, you’re killin’ me.” He sucks another mark into the swell of her breasts, soothing her skin with gentle kisses when red blossoms form beneath his teeth. “Wish I could touch you all night,” he sighs, his voice rough with regret. He fumbles with his belt, and then his cock is thick and heavy in her hands, and her body  _aches_  to feel him fuck her.

She curls her fingers lovingly around him, guiding him impatiently between her thighs. “You can make it up to me later.”

He rakes his teeth across his lip, his eyes transfixed on the sight of his cock in her hands, the swollen head coming to rest against slick heat. He swallows hard when she teases him with a few languid strokes before leading his cock down the sensitive folds of her sex. He grips her thighs securely in his hands and watches awestruck as he pushes into her.

The first dull stretch around him always steals her breath, leaves her biting at her knuckles to keep quiet. There are few perfections quite so fine as the way they fit together, her body rising to meet his like muscle memory.

“Oh, fuck.” Drake drops his head and sucks in a shuddering breath, working himself slowly deeper until she’s taken the full length of him. He chokes out a moan, low and strangled. “Bai, you feel _so good_.”

Her body reels at the intrusion, so deliciously full that her eyes start to roll back under fluttering lids. He rocks his hips, and she barely restrains a broken cry, shivering at the mindless bliss that floods through her with each shift of his hips that locks them deeper together. Everything feels hot and slick and tight and she can hear her heartbeat pound like rolling thunder in her ears. “Yes...  _ohh_!”

She dips her hands under his collar, nails scoring lines up his back as she clings to him with trembling arms. His shoulders are tense with restraint, and her fingers brush the ridge of healing scar tissue where he took a bullet to protect her. She soothes her palm over his skin as if she might ease all his pain by touch alone.

Drake tangles a hand into her hair, mussing the perfect curls that took her so long to shape, but she just can’t find it in herself to mind when he drops a kiss to her panting mouth. His lips chart a greedy path up the line of her jaw, and then she feels his breath spilling warm against the tender skin below her ear. “So  _damn_ beautiful,” he groans, his voice raw with longing. He teases love bites down her throat that will be certain to leave marks behind. “Touch yourself for me, Bai. I want to see you come.”

Ivey curls her fist into his shirt, the other hand drifting obediently down her body. His eyes follow its path until her fingers reach the apex where their bodies meet. She feels him first, hard and thick, and then herself, stretched soft and so wet around him. Her fingertips continue to the swollen bead of her clit, and she bites back a gasp at the first electric pulse of pleasure. The dual sensations of her clumsy strokes and Drake nudging his cock in for another deep thrust already have her shaking, craving more, pleading for him in desperate whispers. “Drake -  _Drake_ , please-!”

He slips a broad, warm hand over her mouth, stifling a quiet grunt in the crook of her neck. “God,  _fuck_ , that’s…” His hips rock harder, fucking her in swift, sharp strokes, and she sobs into his palm, feeling the heat of blissful tears well down her cheeks. “So hot when you beg for me.” His voice is rough and wrecked, like he might fall apart at any second, and she muffles another moan into his hand at the thought of him filling her while Cordonian nobility is waltzing on the other side of the wall. “Go on, baby. Come for me.”

She holds his gaze with wide eyes as everything comes together, the dull pleasure-pain every time he sinks home, her own clumsy fingers pressing shapes over her clit. And then the rush of climax overtakes her and suddenly she’s in freefall, throwing her head back with a voiceless scream. She writhes and arches against the wall, toes curling at the overwhelming ecstasy as all the stress and tension bleed away and only the hollow ache of coming remains. He drops his hand back to her hip and she gasps greedily for air.

Drake rasps her name, his fingers digging in around her hips when he gives a few last frantic thrusts and comes with a deep, ragged groan. His head falls against her shoulder, and he bites a desperate whine into the arch of her neck, fucking her through his release. She shudders at the familiar warmth when he fills her, and the sinful fantasy of finishing the rest of her night with his cum still inside of her is almost enough to make her come again.

There’s a few moments of stillness, heartbeats racing, clinging to each other as they pant for breath. And then she sags in his arms, her muscles all unwinding into limp weight. “Ohmygod… Drake, I…”

He huffs out an exhausted laugh. “Yeah. I know what you mean.” He lowers her gently to her feet, keeping an arm looped lovingly around her while he straightens their clothes back into place. His touch lingers between her thighs, teasing along the sticky heat of her sex before fixing the lace of her thong. Then he cups her face between his hands and claims her mouth in one last kiss, tender and very, very sweet.

Ivey smiles up at him when they finally part. “I love you.”

His expression softens, and something close to disbelief flickers across his face, there and swiftly gone. “Love you too, Bai.” He catches her hand easily in his, lacing their fingers and nodding back toward the party. “C’mon, we’ve probably done enough sneaking around for tonight. Better get you back.”

“I’m going to have a hell of a time trying to dance after what you’ve done to me,” she informs him, mock-scolding.

He laughs. “I know,” he says, and if he sounds a little smug, she wagers he’s earned it. He drops his voice to a low murmur, rich with promise. “I’ll make it up to you later.” Then he holds the door for her with a sweep of his hand and a wicked, wanting smirk. “After you... Your Grace.”


End file.
